


The Past of Aria Celeste

by PookElucy



Series: Aria Celeste [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Hardships, Minor mentions of suicide, One-Shot, The past and planet of Aria Celeste, death of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookElucy/pseuds/PookElucy
Summary: This is a one-shot I had inspiration for last night. This is the past of an OC I created for Little_Dragon_Writes story, Tales of the Scarlet Kaida - a Voltron story, slight AU. You find out the past of my OC Aria and how she came to join the Scarlet Kaida crew.Hope you enjoy!P.S. The drawing I drew of Aria is at the end. :)





	The Past of Aria Celeste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales of the Scarlet Kaida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877816) by [Julie_Teerah_Eterna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Teerah_Eterna/pseuds/Julie_Teerah_Eterna), [Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes). 



Aria’s planet had always been battling harsh weather conditions in the past. They dealt with hail, hurricanes, rain, etc. Her planet never had sun so everyone was very pale and had to take vitamin C and D supplements. They didn’t have many ways to grow their crops without sun either.

  
But one day, they found ruins that were self preserved. That is where Aria’s people harnessed all their energy. The ruins had an unlimited amount of energy and materials to advance their technology. And with their new found technology, they created two spheres around their planet. One alerted them of people coming and going from their planet. And below the first one, the second sphere could manipulate and control their planets weather. From that moment on, they kept their weather sunny every day; sometimes with cloudy days as well. Due to their new weather conditions and technology, they made their crops be able to survive off of the sun alone.  
  
As years went on and their technology advanced, most of Aria’s people had a permanently tan complexion and blonde to platinum blonde hair due to being exposed to constantly sunny weather. They also didn’t have to worry about sun poisoning, sun cancer, or any other sun related illnesses because over time, her people developed an antibody that was administered to all of her people in the past. It could also be passed on through childbirth. Making them not have to get the antibody for each new person anymore. If the person got it, then had a child, that child would also have the antibody flowing through their system.

  
Aria’s planet was somewhat like the Balmera. Her people offered some of their energy to replenish the ruins where their newfound technology was held. So her planet was somewhat alive.  
  
Aria had a very pleasant past. She often worked alongside her parents creating new technology and new ideas. She met Dimitrius, her best friend, when she was four. Dimitrius and his family had just moved in next door. He was a wild one. He had a wild streak and liked to pull pranks, however, he was born mute. Though that never stopped or deterred him. He was kind, always willing to help someone in need or protect them. He got that need to protect because his parents were part of the planets military. So he was well advanced in the knowledge of protection, war, and weaponry.  
  
One day, he wanted to teach Aria how to fight. He allowed her to choose any weapon that called to her. Aria found she liked knives, swords, etc. When she sparred with them, it felt so natural. In time, she was able to complete her training, with Dimitrius’s approval. Since she completed her training, he gave Aria a purple crystal that he fashioned into a necklace. It was a rare crystal he found when he went to patrol the ruins. When held, the crystal glowed, as if it resonated with the person, glowing to show the person was alive. The glowing would sometimes dim and light up if the person was stressed, almost as if it resonated with the person’s heart beat. From then on, Aria always wore it.  


They went to school together, hung out, and practically did everything together. Many of their peers thought they were dating. To which Aria and Dimitrius vehemently denied, clarifying they were more like siblings if anything. Nothing romantic. They were just really good friends.

  
Aria found she was also good at sneaking around. She was also very observant, even as a child. Aria also liked to play with children. She liked to teach, give advice. At one point, she thought she’d be a teacher or counselor when she became an adult. But those thoughts became just a dream.  
  
Because of their technology, the Galra came. Enslaving all of Aria’s people. Taking every technology from the ruins, but not replenishing it. Due to that, her planet began to die, it couldn’t keep up with the demand of its resources being taken. And many of her people died at the hands of the Galra as well. Once the Galra realized the planet was dying and couldn’t cultivate anymore technology, they took the last remaining of the technology that the ruins possessed, and took all of her people off the planet as it slowly died.  
  
Most of Aria’s people were sent to different planets that had concentration camps and work camps on them; those that weren’t fit enough to work, were killed. That is where Aria’s best friend, Dimitrius, died. Aria was on the same planet as him but not at the same work camp, and one day he couldn’t work anymore because of exhaustion. Due to that, they killed him.  
  
Aria was so distraught. Her parents were scientists for her planet, and most scientists were killed. Her parents included, because they refused to work for the Galra. Aria was seventeen when they died. Most of her family died due to exhaustion or refusal to bow to the Galra. Dimitrius was Aria’s only family left, as was she to him. When he died, Aria was angry. Her family was gone. She had no one.  
  
From that moment on, she planned her escape. She was observant. So she catalogued when Galra shift changes were, where ships were held, she got on the good side of some soft hearted Galra soldiers. Not to mention, she was good at pickpocketing - thanks to Dimitrius. So when they least expected it, she stole their codes. She rounded together a few people who she could trust and that team was going to get out.  
  
When they did, the Galra were too late to catch them. They went to some remote planet that wasn’t constantly watched by the Galra. The team was disbanded, and Aria had to survive on her own. But soon the planet began to get Galra feet on it. The planet mostly became a refueling planet, along with trading or bartering.  
  
Aria was miserable. But she found work, since she had to survive. At one moment, she hit a low point. Almost committing suicide. She had no one left, no one to really talk to, so she didn’t feel the need to go on. But one of her members from the team that she escaped with, stopped her. He said that he had an idea of how she could get back at the Galra. Become a spy. Use her observation skills to listen in on Galra soldiers. What he planned to do was to keep this planet safe. By sabotaging the Galra’s ships and trade. She got the information, while her team planted bombs that looked like “engine error” when they were out of the planet’s atmosphere.  
  
That’s how Aria survived. She worked as an assistant to a metalsmith and a spy against the Galra. Their charade continued to work too. She put on whatever persona she had to to get the information she needed.  
  
One day, she met a young woman. She looked every bit of a pirate. From the feathered hat on her head to the long coat. Though she was fairly short. She was cheerful, but Aria took note that her eyes held a difficult past, swirling with a darkness she had witnessed. The woman smiled at her, saying she had been watching Aria. Immediately, Aria readied a dagger in her boot to pop up, all while smiling and acting like a ditz to throw this woman off seeing Aria doing her spy work.  
  
The woman smiled knowingly. Saying she needn’t be on guard, that she knew what Aria’s been doing as a spy because she can read her mind.  
  
Aria laughed in the woman’s face. Read her mind? No way. So, she did what any normal person would do. “So if you can read mind, what am I thinking about right now?” She questioned. In her mind, Aria thought of her and Dimitrius, when they sparred. A time she felt at peace and had fun. And wouldn’t you know it? The woman spoke of that memory. Aria was flabbergasted! How?!  
  
The woman smiled and said that she’d explain all of that if she joined her crew. That she was working on taking down the Galra and could use Aria’s spying skills.  
  
Aria was unsure. Take down the Galra? That was a tall order. She and her team were barely taking down the Galra here. But if this woman could read minds, maybe she had other strong and mystical crew mates that had abilities like her. She touched her crystal and felt the warmth there. She remembered something Dimitrius told her one day when they were basking in the sun on her planets beach.

  
_I’d love to go an adventure! A quest! See other planets, cultures. Imagine what other worlds would be like!? I’d definitely take the chance to go if it presented itself._

  
Aria smiled. She knew what she had to do. She’d join this woman’s crew. If not for taking down the Galra, then to go on an adventure that Dimitrius couldn’t. “Alright. I’ll join. Just let me tell some people, get my things, and we can go.”  
  
The woman’s smile was bright. She said she’d meet her at the docks.  
  
So Aria took the gamble and told her team. They were sad to see her go, but they understood. She was good at being a spy, if she could utilize that skill set to take down major Galra fleets, then she should go. So she packed her things, told her boss, and left for the docks.  
  
Once there she saw the woman waiting. She was happy to see Aria didn’t bail, but she knew she wouldn’t cause she could read her mind. Aria didn’t know if she was bluffing or not. If she truly wasn’t, she’d have to keep walls up in her mind every now and then. The woman laughed and assured her that she would never read her mind all the time. Only for certain instances. That made Aria sigh in relief.  As the woman walked them down the docs, she stopped in front of a large ship that literally looked like a pirate ship. Of course with some technological advances that made it float on its own with a force field on the deck to allow people to breathe in space. Aria gasped. “This is your ship?! You really are some kind of space pirate!”  
  
The woman laughed and boasted. Saying she was the captain, making Aria gasp again. She waved her hand for Aria to follow her and up to the main deck of the ship. Once there, many people were there...watching...staring...at Aria. The woman smiled and spread out her arms saying, “Welcome to the Scarlet Kaida! Where we kick ass and take names. Specifically, Galra ass.” Many of her crew laughed or groaned. “I’m the captain. Lucy Fair. Or Captain Flan, but that’s a story for another time.” Causing some chuckles from her crew.  
  
Aria just nodded as she put one side of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. “Nice to meet you, Captain Lucy. I’m Aria Celeste. And, um...thanks for asking me to join. I...hope I can work well with everyone and help destroy Zarkon’s reign.” She only stuttered once, and counted that as a success. Dimitrius would laugh at her for sure.  
  
Lucy smiled warmly. And introduced her to the crew. “I have faith in your instincts, Aria Celeste. And you shall now become my eyes and my ears. Our shadow. Welcome on board of my ship!” Everyone cheered.  
  
Aria smiled and was introduced to Lieutenant Julie, recognized by her read cloak. Though most call her Jijii or Lili Jello, again, another story for another time. Jijii had the ability to conjure fire, which Aria found very cool. Also leading her to finally believe Lucy could read minds. Jijii was one of the founding members of Scarlet Kaida.  
  
Aria met a very young boy named Sammy. Who stole her heart immediately. Lucy giggling and saying Sammy had that effect on people.  
  
The next person who caught her attention was a man with brown hair and green eyes. Lucy said his name was Cosmo. That he’s one of the founding members and engineer. And being the observant person she is, Aria noticed something familiar about him. So, she tested her theory. “ _Are you mute?_ ” She signed.  
  
Cosmo seemed surprised and grinned, enthusiastically signing back. “ _Yes! How did you know?_ ”  
  
Aria smiled, signing. “ _My best friend was mute as well. So I could tell. Plus, I’m very observant_ .” She grinned and winked. She didn’t boast often, but this was a skill she prided herself on.  
  
Cosmo’s grin turned mischievous. “ _I think we’re going to get along just fine._ ” He signed and winked.  
  
Next, Aria met a large purple woman with four arms. Aria immediately felt a connection to her, just like she did to Cosmo. Her name was Deandra and she was very kind and sweet. Also a founding member of the crew.  
  
Aria met many other crew members that she knew she’d remember their names, being observant and all. Many of the crew were rescued or had nowhere to go. Each had a dark past. Lucy told Aria that no one needed to feel obligated to tell their past to everyone. That it doesn’t matter what happened in your past. That Scarlet Kaida would welcome you either way. If you wanted to share, that was perfectly okay. But you don’t have to.  
  
And so, Aria found a new home aboard Scarlet Kaida. It was welcoming and warm. Definitely a family. Which Aria had missed. She did her job. Using a device, a ring, Cosmo invented to help change her form to look like whatever alien species she needed to. That way she could infiltrate the ranks freely, and get whatever information she needed to. When she wasn’t working, she trained with Cosmo, helped him or Lo, who was their scientist, with projects. She helped out Ash in the kitchen, or helped to clean. She also helped Makara teach the kids or play with them. Every once in awhile, Aria could be found sneaking the kids some video games and playing with them. Aria often getting reprimanded. But soon, if he wasn’t working, she wrapped Cosmo into her schemes to get video games for the kids.  
  
Aria felt a kinship between Cosmo, Deandra, and herself. They really were her best friends. And though Cosmo loved and knew how to push her buttons, Aria loved him like a brother all the same. Deandra sometimes having to get in between them if the fighting with daggers in the morning got too intense. They never tried to really kill each other. Maybe a couple cuts, but nothing too serious. No matter what, they were best friends, all three of them.  
  
Yes, Aria finally had a home, a family again. She visited many planets, helped liberate them too with her spy skills. Experienced their cultures, and really was on an adventure. She was doing her part while also fulfilling Dimitrius’s dream.  
  
Together, they’d help free the universe from Zarkon’s reign and the Galra control. Aria would do what she was good at. Touching her crystal necklace, she hoped her family and Dimitrius, would watch over her and cheer her on.

 


End file.
